Note to the Savior
by KissLand
Summary: One-shot in which Regina writes down her feelings on paper, and Emma accidentally stumbles upon it. Changing the dynamic of their relationship altogether. Spoilers: nothing but SWAN QUEEN ;)


**Had this little idea in my head for a while.. in which Regina writes down her thoughts on paper and Emma accidentally finds it. Any who off with the show, enjoy ;) **

* * *

><p>Emma Swan was busy with her detective work, trying so hard to find this said Author, the key to Regina's happy ending... The two women had been getting closer as of late and began spending a lot more alone time together, somehow managing not to tear each other apart. <em>That was definitely a start right?<em> Emma thought... a smile adorning her face as thoughts of the former Evil Queen invaded her head. She couldn't believe how far the two had come. It made her happy... After a few moments of reminiscing, the sheriff returned back to her work, trying to piece the clues together seeing if she could get any leads on their Operation Mongoose. She had been working in Regina's home office since the station was undergoing reconstruction after the incident she had with the Snow Queen. Regina had been more than willing to open the doors to her home and let her work there for a while, at least until the station was done with it's reparations.

Emma looked at the clock marking 10 o'clock... it was getting late, so she decided to wrap things up and call it a night. As she opened one of the cabinets in Regina's desk to place her laptop, she noticed a piece of paper with her name written in none other than Regina's neat handwriting. Curiosity hit Emma like a wildfire, she immediately felt the urge to take the paper and read its contents. But this was Regina's study... her private place, which meant no touching and snooping around her belongings, and definitely meant no reading pieces of paper with Emma Swan written on it... No matter how bad the blonde tried to reason eventually she caved in and took the small note in her hands. She examined it at first surprised as to why Regina would even write to her... about her... there was only one way to find out what the former Queen was truly feeling so she took a deep breath and opened the paper that was folded in half. The first line in itself made the blonde's eyes widen and her heartbeat quicken.

* * *

><p><em>You undress me with your eyes,<em>

_Immediately stripping me of any walls I've managed to built throughout the years. I feel fully exposed, naked even. Only with you do I allow that feeling to overcome me, caress me, and break me down to the depths of my being, down to my core... It's confusing yet comforting to know that one person in all of the realms gets me for who I am._

_But I don't want you to get me.. For the simple fact that I'd rather never have this than lose it all. _

_I'd rather never allow myself a chance at loving you, than to fall profoundly and have you slip from my grasp, shattering what's left of my cold, dark, beating heart._

_You have the power to break me Emma, to destroy me in ways that others dream of._

_I don't know if I can do this... To go through this again... But if you give me a reason to risk it all... I will._

_I will... because I'm beginning to realize the more I spend time with you, that I've been giving a book power, a power that it shouldn't have... I am in control of my own destiny. I decide what I want.. and right now I am happy with you and Henry in my life._

_-Regina_

* * *

><p>Emma's heart stopped... a knot started forming in her throat and tears threatened to fall from those emerald eyes...she had to use every bit of restraint to keep herself from breaking... Regina had given her no clues... damn was that woman good at remaining stoic.<p>

"Miss Swan, you've been working all afternoon, I think you should take a break from all this and go home, get some rest."

In the midst of all she was feeling, Emma hadn't noticed Regina entering the room of her study, and she jumped at the sound of her deep melodic voice. The same voice that never failed to sent shivers down her spine.

At the same moment the brunette had noticed the unfolded paper in Emma's hand, her breath caught in her throat... horror struck her... this was the last thing she wanted the savior to see...

"Regina..." Emma said as she stepped closer to the brunette, as said brunette made a shy move to head out the door.

Emma caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm and turned the smaller woman to face her. The force in which the blonde pulled cause Regina to land flush against Emma's body, their noses brushing, and their breaths caressing each others lips. Emma was breathing hard, she wanted Regina just as much and she had to show her that it was okay.. that what the former Queen was feeling was reciprocated. She had to calm Regina down. That's when she placed a hand on her hip and the other against the brunette's cheek.

"Regina, don't leave. I need you."

Regina had her eyes closed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing... Somehow in the midst of the blonde's confession, her lips had touched the brunette's and the initial touch was electrifying. Pure bliss. Regina deepened the kiss, running the tip of her tongue on Emma's bottom lip following with a bite. Emma moaned at that and turned Regina around backing her up against the desk, touching every where her hands could reach.

"I love that I can touch you like this..." She whispered between kisses on the brunette's neck. A need burning deep within her core. She wanted more, she wanted to feel Regina in every way possible.

"Mhmmm don't stop..." Regina moaned loudly as Emma sucked on a hardened nipple and played with the other between her fingers.

If this was her happy ending, she didn't want it. Because she didn't want an ending with Emma, she wanted a beginning. She wanted a life with the other woman that she could cherish forever.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed :)**


End file.
